


Fantastic Beasts and How to Fuck Them

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Askbox, Blogging, Charts, Close up, Crossdressing, Graphic Anatomy, Headcanon, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Intersex, Latchers and Lockers, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Saiyan Anatomy, Spanking, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Finally, I'm going to start posting my head canons ^^There will be a combination of images, texts, stories, character studies and maybe even short comics.This will also serve as an ask blog ^^ Any questions you have, just ask! I'll try to answer as best I can.The tags will be updated as needed. Expect a little bit of everything <3 [Except pedophilia, scat,etc].





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration of fandom, fanfic authors, and friends. I will try my best to credit every time, each and everyone of those who helped me build this world.
> 
> And I thank you in advance!
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3

Bad-Rad: Hey, baby bro! Ya know, in Vegetasei, affection was demonstrated by hitting someone's ass with a towel.

 

Gokyute: Vegeta banned me from sex...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardock, you big troll! Using your oldest son's scouter to troll your youngest son >< Shame on you!


	2. Of Latchers and Lockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who are curious, this is how I headcanon the Saiyans. In bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Nothing is 'black and white', just scales of gray._
> 
>  
> 
> e.g. A dominant Saiyan isn't necessarily a seme, and a submissive Saiyan can be a top in bed. You know the phrase 'topping from the bottom'?
> 
>  
> 
> If you don't agree with them that's perfectly fine ^^ We can't please everybody all the time. That's not in our job description <3

 

 

**What are latchers™ and what are lockers™?**

 

For those of you who aren't familiar with my shit, Saiyans are intersexed. They aren't male nor female. They're everything in between.

They all can get pregnant. They all have wombs.

The opening to their vagina is closed until they lose their v-card.  
A thin membrane covers the entrance, making it seem there's nothing there but the perineum.

Latchers can form 'knots'. I doubt you guys aren't familiar with canines and how they mate... If you are- Too bad XD You can either google it or ask somebody else >///<  
The difference is that Saiyans form knots with the glans not the shaft, unlike canines. When they fuck, the head of the latcher's dick pierces through the cervix of their partner and knots inside the womb, to ensure pregnancy. This is called a womb knot and I got the idea from a fanfic on ao3 titled 'Selfless Sacrifice' by OddCoupleFan.  
You can read it here:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/6531508/chapters/14942926  
Read the tags.

[The author gave me permission to use this and it's become my biggest headcanon ^^]

 

Lockers 'lock' their partner's penis inside their womb. Simple as that. All Saiyans can do this, hence, all Saiyans are lockers. Only a few are able to form a knot. So not all Saiyans are latchers. Latchers are rare [Freiza sought to destroy them for a reason that will be explained some other time].

Now, latchers are rare, Saiyans train themselves and go through hormone-energy therapy/whatever to be able to form a knot [I'm still working on this].  
BUT, there are Saiyans who are born latchers. These are extremely rare [thank freiza] and are considered a prize.  
Raditz is a born latcher, and Broly's alter ego is a latcher as well. [Insert legendary biology].

 

Anyways, that's it for now ^^ Now you know the difference between a latcher and a locker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub = 1  
> s/D = 2  
> D/s = 3  
> Dom = 4
> 
> Uke = 1  
> Uke/Seme = 2  
> Seme/Uke = 3  
> Seme = 4
> 
> Locker = 1  
> Lock/Latch = 2  
> Latch/Lock = 3  
> Latcher = 4
> 
> Bottom = 1  
> Versatile = 2  
> Top = 3
> 
>  
> 
> From "docile" to "aggressive" (in bed):
> 
> Broly [base], Goku [base], Tarble, Trunks, Gohan, Gine, Turles, Bardock, Toma, Goten, SSJ Goku, Raditz, Vegeta, Goku Black, Paragus, Nappa, King V, LSSJ Broly.


	3. 200 Followers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reached 200 followers on Pixiv today :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank my subscribers here as well ♥  
> So, thank you! Your kudos and comments mean the world to me >///<
> 
> Everyday I check my inbox and when I see new comments a big smile appears on my face XD Same with kudos. Every single one of them make me very happy ^^ I appreciate them a lot!

You can support my art on Patreon, Pixiv, DeviantArt, and MAAAYYYYBE someday on Tumblr ;D

(Just plz read the tags ^^;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penis thingy was my kid's idea O_O;  
> What have I done...


	4. Intersexed Saiyan Anatomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised Saiyan genitals close up.
> 
> Please be warned! This is as anatomically graphic as I get, so- VERY graphic. I made Vegeta my ‘test subject’. He’s been prepped and dilated so you can see better >///< And he is utterly pissed at me right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you know how my saiyans are intersexed, ne? I had this close up just lying there for… A year? and I finally “gathered the ~~dragon~~ balls” to post it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how ALL Saiyans are. The only difference is that virgin Saiyans have a membrane that covers their ‘genita’ [in commonspeak; ‘breeder’, vulgar; ‘mating hole’, etc], much like hyenas do. So a virgin Saiyan would have regular looking human male genitals. Once they lose their virginity, the membrane is broken and it does not grow back.


	5. Kabaya

****

 

**** **Kabaya (ckabaia)**

  
  
_"A Saiyan must always face the consequences of his or her actions, and the consequences must fit the action. When a Saiyan breaks the law, the state punishes. When a Saiyan breaks a marriage vow, or in any way disrespects his or her spouse, the spouse must punish the wrongdoing. Yet a Saiyan cannot exactly imprison his or her spouse as the state would do. Neither can a Saiyan fight his or her spouse, since sparring is an expression of love and camaraderie."_  
  
Goku nodded, knowing how much he loved to spar with Vegeta. It made him sick to think of Vegeta beating him up in a fight as punishment. Not only was he stronger than his spouse, but that would ruin a wonderful part of their relationship with bad memories. That would never do.  
  
"Therefore," Vegeta continued, "Saiyans employ a system of marital discipline that I believe is prevalent in some forms on this planet. On Vegeta-sei, it was called kabaya. Here, I believe it is called spanking."  
  
  
-Fair Punishment by DarkPoe   
  
http://anime2.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=544176242  
  
**(Go read it, it's really cool!)**  
  
  
  
  
  
For my headcanon, I changed a few things. First, and most importantly; got rid of the gender separation. Secondly, got rid of the HUMAN (religious) tradition of 'marriage'. Also, 'infidelity' is nonexistent among Saiyans, as they are polygamous, just like primates are naturally.  
  
This rule would apply not only to breeding mates, which, I guess if I were to follow ridiculous human culture, would be equivalent to a "sacred marriage under the eyes of a god", but family members as well.  
  
'Breeding mates' means they can reproduce and have a stronger connection amongst them; sharing a forge (home), responsibilities, starting a circle (family), false claims are no longer necessary, unless no more children are desired for whatever strange circumstance. Usually, the more children, the better. There are situations, however, that proved inconvenient for the sake of any  **unconceived** child. Child murder is an abomination against nature. (While under Frieza's rule, this is the greatest thing that led Saiyans to rebel. This and the humiliation of serving under a tyrant.)  
  
The Kabaya Disciplining would be out in the open instead of only in the presence of the mate(s), making the punishment even more humiliating.  
  
The disciplining, itself, remains the same; the wrongdoer disgraces himself in the eyes of his mate(s), or family member(s), and any who attend the service. The wrongdoer  **states** his actions and request punishment for those actions. The mate(s) or family member names the tool(s) that will be used (hand, whip, switch, paddle, etc.), and the wrongdoer gets into position. Positions all have one thing in common; ass up in the air with the tail arched above the back towards the head.  
  
Due to Pain Lust, a Saiyan would (lol, wood) get an erection, however this is unlikely. The humiliation would be enough to deter any sexual interest.  
  
The mate(s) or family member may then use orgasm inhibitors, such as cock rings, ki obstructions (temporarily tying off the sperm conducting tubes with an internal ki knot around them), urethral sounds, penis plugs, sperm stoppers, etc.   
(Thank you, Jess Wilde. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Bya-3OoamU)  
  
This is the only instance when it is culturally accepted for a Saiyan to cry and beg.  
  
After the beatings end, the wrongdoer states they are remorseful and apologizes to his mate(s) or family member(s) one final time.   
  
The slate is then wiped clean.


	6. 500 Followers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe so many of you like my silly art XD I am truly honored! [bows*]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, you can follow me on my other websites as well ^^ I love comments ♥♥♥
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alphalightbearer  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=14201510  
> https://gohanxtrunks.net/nudity-gay-sex/posts/dbz-kai-fanart/alpha_light_bearer  
> https://alphalightbearer.deviantart.com/  
> https://rule34.paheal.net/post/list/alphalightbearer/1  
> https://ko-fi.com/alphalightbearer


	7. 400 Followers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be afraid to drop me a line or send me asks on my new blog ♥ I don’t kinkshame ^^
> 
> http://alphalightbearerask.tumblr.com


	8. 666 Followers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Pixiv, for 666 followers! I'm honored you all support my art, thank you so much! ありがとうございました ♥
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been posting much lately ORZ I'll get over my art block soon ^^


End file.
